Hockey
by Ketsun KW 11
Summary: What winter games did Kel play as a kid? And what happens when she shows them to the boys in Tortall
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters or places in this story I only own my own ideas and stories and would like it if no one took them. **

* * *

Kel stepped out on to the ice, glaive and stone in hand, and skates on her feet. She dropped the stone and swung back with the glaive and in the same motion swung forward and hit the rock sending it flying in to the bushes at the edge of the pond. All the boys' jaws dropped. How could she have just done that, using that heavy glaive nonetheless, and a stone the size of a dinner roll and the weight of a horseshoe? They all thought that she had been joking about stories of the Yimia winter game, which only women play! Next thing they all knew Neal was out on the ice with her with jousting padding and a glaive to standing in front of the bush.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOUR DOING NEAL" yelled Clion from the edge of the pond "SHE'LL KILL YOU NEAL YOU SAW HOW EASY TO HIT AND SEND THAT ROCK FLYING!! SHE COULD TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF WITH THE ROCK" he continued to yell until he saw Kel getting very mad at him or so he thought, as she raced up to him glaive raised off the ice but blade still down.

"Your just chicken you don't even want to try and play" she said mockingly to him as he turned red.

"What do you know, and so what if I'm chicken, you just happen to be very scary with that glaive in hand, and even if I had one in hand too I would still be scared" Clion said taking a few steps back.

" So what are you going to let NEAL" she said pointing to their friend who had started to come over "be braver than you?" Kel knew she was pushing buttons but this point and if she were careful she would push the right ones and get her lover to play the game the Yimias called hockey.

" Oh well come on Neal I guess since Clion is a knight he's to busy even to play a game with his own girl friend. I know lets go get Dom he'll play with us." Bingo she had pushed all the right buttons and now Clion was mad and ready for any challenge, but how well could he hold up to a brutal game where he could kill or be killed by Kel?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters or places in this story I only own my own ideas and stories and would like it if no one took them.**

* * *

"The rules are simple no hitting each other no going past this line unless you have the puck" Kel said as she drew a line on the ice " and no one but the goalie; the person guarding the bush is aloud to touch the puck with any thing other then there sticks. The goalie can use any part of their body to stop the puck and pass it back to their team. Any questions?" The boys looked befouled

"Ok so we're trying to get the rock in the bushes and we're not aloud to use any thing other then our sticks to do it"

"Why do you get a glaive?" Joran asked being his normal snotty self.

"Yes Cleon and because I'm the only one that owns one or can handle it and don't worry Joran you won't get hurt" she said pointing to the cover the Yamani used for hockey "and you all have to put padding on so go get your sparing armor" the boys all ran off. She had them hooked she might actually get to play for the first time in years she was happy it was almost like being back in Yamani. Next thing Kel knew she had the guys doing drills on how to handle the puck and for Joran and Neal how to stop a goal.

* * *

**ok I suck at spelling so if you find any thing thats is a recurring miss spelling pleas let me know or it won't be fixed also I'm a really slow at updating sorry :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters or places in this story I only own my own ideas and stories and would like it if no one took them.**

* * *

"What are you guy doing" came from the side of the pond it was Raoul looking for his squire "Kel what have you got all the guys doing? And what are the sticks and rocks and padding for, do I even want to know?"

"Uuummm that depends, if you have the same fear that Cleon and Joran did that I'll hurt or decapitate someone, no. If you'd like to play too yes." was her smiling reply to her knight master's wrinkled brows.

"One I know your not going to decapitate any one; two you hurt any one and it's not my fault so I don't care; and three depending on what you doing yeah I'll play too." Said Raoul as Gary came down the hill "Hey guys, what ya'll doing?"

"I don't know Squire Kel here was about to explain it to me, want to join, if that's okay with you Kel?" Raoul said as his old friend came to stand next to him.

"Oh that's fine you'll both need a stick like the guys and sparing armor too" her plan was working she would get all the people at the palace to play hockey "Lord Raoul you may want a bigger stick then that!"

* * *

**ok I suck at spelling so if you find any thing thats is a recurring miss spelling pleas let me know or it won't be fixed also I'm a really slow at updating sorry :(**


End file.
